YunJae 'Hard Love'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: 1Shot - Boys Love / "Mengertilah, Boo Tunggu hingga waktunya tiba" ucapnya ketika aku tak bergeming / "Jika mencintainya sesulit ini, bantu aku agar mudah melepasnya, Tuhan" Doa'ku malam ini.


Hallo..

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, saya bisa buka FFN via pc lagi.

Dan hal yang pertama saya lakukan adalah memperbaiki Nama Cast disini. Dari Ye Jin menjadi Ye Ji.

Terima kasih untuk NickeYJcassie yang sudah mengingatkan saya akan kesalahan nama itu.

...

...

Enno KimLee Present

**"Hard Love"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : Yunho-YeJi

1 SHOT

Rate : T+

Warn : Boy x Boy, friendship, drama, hurt, alur sesuka hati

Yang ga' suka yaoi, ga' suka YunJae, langsung klik back aja.

No bash.. No flame.

No copy-paste.

Saya cinta damai.

Happy readiiing..

...

...

YunJae saling memiliki..

YunJae saling melengkapi..

YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper.

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

...

...

_'Tidak bisakah kau bilang tidak?'_

Ingin sekali kuucapkan kalimat itu pada lelaki yang duduk di depanku ini.

_Hhh~ _lelaki yang memiliki tatapan seperti musang ini memang sungguh menyebalkan!

Dia selalu bilang harus tetap percaya bahwa cintanya hanya untukku, tapi ini sudah diluar batas!

Disaat kami punya waktu berdua -walau hanya sekedar makan siang- kenapa mereka tak bisa membiarkan kami menikmatinya huh?.

Mereka? Tentu saja. Para wanita genit itu!

Wanita di kelas sampai di kantin. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang memberi surat, kado bahkan kerlingan pada lelaki bermata musang itu.

Baru saja kami menikmati makan siang, seorang wanita menghampiri tempat duduk kami di kantin _universitas._ Bukan hanya menghampiri, bahkan wanita itu dengan wajah tak berdosanya, meminta bergabung untuk makan bersama kami dan duduk di sebelah lelakiku.

Jika tak ingat bahwa ia seorang wanita, sudah kupastikan tangannya akan terkilir dan bokongnya menyentuh lantai!

Dan jika mengingat bahwa wanita ini hampir selalu mengganggu waktu kami, ingin sekali aku mengirimnya ke Afrika sana, jika ditanya apa keinginan terbesarku saat ini.

Dan jika tak ingat bahwa hubungan kami ini dirahasiakan, aku sudah menggandeng mesra lengan lelakiku agar mereka tahu bahwa lelaki bermata musang ini sudah ada yang memiliki.

...

...

Aku berjalan menuju parkiran seraya meminum air jeruk dan hampir saja tersedak saat melihat pemandangan di depan sana. Seorang wanita dengan senyum di wajahnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada lelaki bermata musang setelah mengecup pipi kirinya. Kejadian yang lebih membuat hatiku sakit dari pada dua minggu lalu -saat makan di kantin universitas-.

Dan hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah aku yang selalu ingin cepat berlalu dan tak ingin mendengar apapun -

"Jika kau punya waktu luang, mainlah ke rumah. Ayah selalu bertanya tentangmu" ucap wanita itu yang samar terdengar olehku.

\- Mendengar apapun yang nyatanya sulit untuk kuhindari. Nyatanya, saat ini aku sudah berada tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Apakah wanita itu sengaja melakukannya saat ia melihatku mendekat kearahnya?

Sepertinya iya, karena menurut cerita lelakiku, wanita itu adalah anak dari rekan kerja ayahnya. Dan kesimpulan yang kudapat, wanita itu menyukai lelakiku dan memanfaatkan hubungan kedua orang tua mereka. Parahnya lagi, lelakiku juga mempunyai hubungan yang cukup baik dengan orang tua wanita itu.

_"Aku tak ingin mencampur adukkan urusan pekerjaan dengan urusan pribadi, sayang. Paman Shin mengundangku makan malam sekaligus membicarakan proyek mendatang dalam kerja sama kami" _itulah jawaban ketika aku bertanya untuk apa ia selalu di undang ke rumah wanita itu.

Jika hanya di undang 1 atau 2 kali dalam jangka waktu yang normal (2 atau 3 bulan), aku bisa maklum tapi hampir tiap akhir pekan wanita itu mengundangnya ke rumah. Dan habislah sudah kesabaranku, maka itu aku memutuskan untuk bertanya sebenarnya ada hubungan apa diantara mereka.

Dengan menarik napas dalam sebelumnya, aku kini berdiri beberapa langkah disamping wanita itu. Walau dalam hati aku memakinya karena sudah berani mengecup pipi lelaki bermata musang itu. Ingin sekali membawa pergi lelaki itu, tapi kenyataannya tak bisa dan tak boleh.

Aku tak bisa membuat keadaan jadi rumit kan?

Wanita dan lelaki itu memang menyebalkan!

Bagaimana bisa wanita itu bersikap seolah-olah tak melakukan apa-apa? Setelah baru saja mengecup pipinya, kini ia bergelayut manja di lengan lelakiku saat aku berdiri disampingnya. Sialnya lagi, lelaki musang ini tak berusaha menolaknya!

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menatap datar pada dua orang ini.

"_Oppa~_ kapan kau datang ke rumah? Ayah selalu bertanya tentangmu."

_Oh Shit!_

Wanita ini mengikis habis kesabaranku! Apa-apaan dia? Bergelayut manja dan sekarang berkata dengan nada manja?

Menarik napas dalam kembali kemudian berdehem "Yunho-yah, aku duluan" ujarku setelahnya dan melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari mereka.

"Awas kau Jung Yunho!" rutukku dalam hati.

Aku sungguh tak tahan melihat kedekatan mereka. Lebih baik aku segera pergi kan?

...

...

"Jangan berlama-lama berada di beranda. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan."

Suara _baritone _rendah terdengar jelas di telinga kananku bersamaan dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangku.

Aku masih diam dan menatap lurus kedepan. Di depan sana tersaji pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari dengan lampu jalan yang menyala. Mengacuhkan dirinya yang dua minggu ini tak menemuiku.

"Aku bicara padamu, Jung Jae Joong" ujarnya lagi ketika aku tak juga menjawabnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Dan aku bukan Jung Jae Joong. Aku, Kim Jae Joong." Masih tak menoleh -aku tetap memandang ke depan- dan menjawab ucapannya.

"Mengertilah, Boo~ Tunggu hingga waktunya tiba dan aku akan mengatakan pada semua bahwa kau adalah kekasihku, belahan jiwaku"

"Tak usah memaksakan diri Tuan Jung. Ini sudah tahun ke dua dan semua belum berubah. Aku masih temanmu di kampus dan dimata keluargamu serta orang lain. Semua masih sama" ujarku dan setelahnya melepas sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangku.

Melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar yang berada di seberang _televisi _yang sedang menyala dan mengacuhkan berita yang di tayangkan oleh beberapa _stasiun televisi_ yang satu minggu ini ramai di bicarakan.

Mencoba tak peduli pada berita itu tapi nyatanya air mata tetap tak bisa tertahan.

_**"Jung Yunho, cucu dari pemilik Jung Entertainment, sebuah Agency ternama yang melahirkan banyak bintang nomor satu di Korea akan ditunangkan oleh seorang aktris?"**_

_**"Aktris berbakat, Seo Ye Ji, akan bertunangan dengan Jung Yunho, cucu dari pemilik Agency ternama di Korea?"**_

_**"Jung Yunho, lelaki muda yang di kabarkan menjadi pewaris Agency ternama terlihat jalan berdua dengan seorang aktris di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan"**_

_Ceklek.._

Pintu tertutup rapat dan aku tak mendengar langkah kaki.

_Ia masih belum bergeming dari tempat tadi saat memelukku?_

_Ia masih tak bisa mengambil keputusan untuk dirinya sendiri?_

_Ia tak mencoba memberi penjelasan dengan berita yang sedang hangat di bicarakan orang banyak?_

_Ia tak benar-benar mencintaiku?_

Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dalam benakku.

Memejamkan mata dan bersandar pada daun seraya mengatur napas adalah hal yang sering kulakukan satu minggu ini. Seringkali aku pun berdoa agar diberi kekuatan menjalani hari-hariku.

Berdoa agar kami tak terpisahkan.

Berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kami.

Mendudukkan diriku sambil memeluk lutut dan menangis terisak. "Jika mencintainya sesulit ini, bantu aku agar mudah melepasnya, Tuhan" doaku malam ini, berbeda dengan doa-doaku pada malam-malam sebelumnya.

**...The End...**

Hallo..

Saya kembali dengan FF YunJae, 1 Shot. FF ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian yang sampai detik ini masih setia dengan YunJae.

FF ini juga terinspirasi dari Rumor beberapa waktu lalu. Tentang Jung Yunho yang menjalin hubungan dengan Seo Ye Jin, lawan mainnya di drama _The Night Watchman Journal's _

Rumor yang langsung di bantah karena takut si pecinta Elephant + Kitty itu ngamuk. Kalau "dia" ngamuk, Yunho ga konsen dan syuting terganggu. Jadi berita itu hanya terapi shock untuk netizen, lagi pula kan sekarang Dating-nya seleb lagi Trend tuh di manajemennya #narihulahula

Yosh.. Cukuplah cuap-cuap dari saya.

Silahkan klik kotak review atau PM saja jika tak berkenan dengan FF apalagi note saya.

Silahkan kunjungi Blog saya jika kalian berkenan. Karena sebelum mempublish ff disini, saya lebih dulu publish di blog.

**zheyrasky73 . wordpress . com**

**So.. Wanna gimme your Review****…?****?**


End file.
